1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to miniature image viewers and more particularly to a miniature map viewer employing a reticle for aligning various reference points on a map as viewed through a magnifying lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application presents an improvement in the concept of the miniature handheld viewer described in the above identified, previously filed applications. The purpose of that device was to provide a portable image viewer wherein a large quantity of information could be kept readily at hand on microfilm type transparencies. The viewer described was particularly useful for transporting and viewing miniature maps in the field by explorers, hikers, sailors, and the like. In using such maps, it is desirable to orient the map to the physical surroundings of the user for plotting a course of travel and for determining the user's position. To accomplish this a rotatable reticle is mounted within the field of view of the viewing lens such that it is viewed simulatneously with the map. No similar device exists in the prior art to the knowledge of the inventor.